The Last Moments
by My Name Is Tasty Kake
Summary: Ok, so I suck at summaries but this is what happens when Puck dies. How will the family grieve over this? what things will be spoken? What secrets will be revealed? Please read and review! Im begging and its way better then my summary makes it sound!Xox!
1. Prologue

The Last Thing I Expected: Prologue

No One's POV

"Sabrina _liebling_…" Granny half whispered as she slowly walked into Sabrina's room. When she fully entered she found Sabrina sitting on her bed hugging her knees tightly to her chest in the dimness of th early morning light.

"It's time to get ready, Sabrina." Granny said as she went to Sabrina's closet and pulled out the silky black dress with the red roses on the waist hem line.

Sabrina looked at the demon dress as it hung on a fancy satin hanger. Granny draped it at the foot of Sabrina's bed and got out the matching 4 inch heels.

"I'm not wearing that damn dress." Sabrina grumbled as she got up off of her bed. Granny went over to Sabrina with her mouth wide open. "Sabrina Grimm! Watch your mouth, little lady!" Granny scolded. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm still not wearing the dress." Sabrina said as she folded her eyes and flopped onto her bed. Her whole face flashed her attitude as she stared into her granny's soft face.

"Sabrina! Why not?" Granny said as she held the dress in front of Sabrina's face for her to take. Sabrina stared a mental hole into the sleek dress before her face. She pictured it catching on fire and the flames quickly licking up the side of the dress burning it to ashes.

"Because I'm not going." She said curtly after a few minutes of staring at the horrifying dress. She reached out in front of her and gripped the dress then hurled it over her Grandmother's shoulder to the wall behind them.

Then stood there and looked into her Granny's widened eyes. She tried to give her best 'I don't care' look on her face and stood with her one hand on her hip and one knee bent so all of her weight was on the right leg.

"Sabrina! You have to go to the funeral!" Granny said as she picked up the heap of satin cloth in the corner of the room. "I know you and Puck had your ups-and-downs… but to not go to his funeral is ridiculous." Granny said as her eyes started to water at the mention of Puck's name.

Sabrina looked away from her grandmother and clenched her jaw. Her grandmother had no idea what went on between her and Puck just a few days ago during his last moments. If she went, everyone would know. And for some reason, she couldn't let anyone know yet.

**I know it's short but it's just the prologue! Chapter 1 is already written I just need at least 10 reviews to upload the next chappie so if you read it and like it please tell your friends! I would definitely appreciate it if you did ****J Thank you all. -Kisses!-**


	2. Chapter 1

The Last Thing I Expected: Chapter 1/ The Flashback

No One's POV

"Well what do you mean, Sabrina? He couldn't had done something so bad to the point where you won't go to his funeral." Granny said. I closed my eyes and put my forehead to the top of my knee's.

I could just feel the memory creeping it's way back into my mind.

_Flashback:_

_We were flying out from the Scarlet's Hand fortress quick as lightning. I had been captured the night before and like always, Puck had been there to save me. We were so far from the fort already in the little amount of 10 seconds ago when we first flew out of there. It was great until I heard a loud 'BANG' that echoed through the empty land._

_I knew the sound was a gunshot right away and looked at my body to see if I had been hit anywhere. But before I could finish the examination I fell from the sky and landed right on my back. I gasped hard from the breath the impact had taken right out of my lungs and soon caught my breath. I jumped up and looked around for Puck and saw him a few feet away from me. _

_I already knew that Puck had been hit and walked slowly towards his heaped body on the floor. He had been surrounded in a pool of his own scarlet blood leaking out of the side of his body. I could already tell that it had went through his lungs by the way he wheezed and breathed shakily. _

"_Puck!" came a shrill cry from my mouth as I saw the blood surrounding him. I ran faster to get to him and fat tears poured out of my eyes. By the time I got there, he was trying to stand up and clutching his wound with his one hand._

"_Puck, you can't move!" I screamed as I slowly lowered his shoulders back to the ground._

"_Grimm, I know what I'm doing." he said firmly as he sat back up. His breath was more shaky this time and that made more tears roll down my cheeks. I pulled out my phone and called the house._

"_Hello?" Uncle Jake said as he answered the phone._

"_Uncle Jake… Puck's been shot and we're at the Scarlet Hand's fortress. You need to come now and-" I rushed out but the call had been dropped. I looked at my phone and there was no signal._

"_Shit!" I said as I threw my phone across the field. Next thing I know, I hear a mighty roar from at least 200 Scarlet Hand members with bows and arrows, swords, and axes come piling from the entrance._

"_Sabrina we have to go now!" Puck said as he got up as quick as he could and clutched my hand. We ran through the plains and across the fields to a giant forest that led back to the town. We ran for what seemed like hours but had only been 15 minutes. _

_We got closer to the end but then bullets and arrows went right passed my arm and head many times and then I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I cried out I looked to see a wooden arrow come out of it. Puck stopped and looked at me with a scared expression. _

"_Sabrina are you okay!" He screamed/wheezed as he gently took my arm. I bit my lip and yanked it out of my arm and started crying all over again. The pain was horrible and burned through my entire arm._

_I looked at him as he was covered in blood and his skin was getting paler. I looked to his shot wound and saw blood continue to pour over his hand. I nodded slowly._

"_Are you okay?" I said looking into his eyes which shone like diamonds on his pale looking skin. He didn't answer my question but instead grabbed my hand and ran again. _

_We weren't running for very long before Puck fell to the ground. I stopped and tried to help him up, but he pushed away my hand and stood up himself._

"_Sabrina we won't make it at this rate. Go ahead to the town. Always go straight no matter what, okay? Don't turn around and come back." He said. When he talked he looked behind his shoulder every few seconds. I could hear the small army's rapid footsteps getting closer._

"_No!" I yelled as I looked behind his shoulder as well. "Puck, you won't make it out alone!" I said as tears started forming once again._

"_I'll be fine. I promise I'll be there in a little bit." He said as he looked into my eyes. I could tell he was lying to me by the way his eye's got smaller._

"_Puck!" I said firmly pulling his hand with me. "We can make it, we just have to hurry." I said weakly still tugging at his hand._

"_No, they'll just keep hitting us. We're both gonna go down." he said letting go of my hand. I stayed silent but cried and let the tears roll out and free as I looked at him. A few seconds later I could see the army a few hundred feet down in the forest. _

_He hugged me and leaned into my ear._

"_I've always loved you. Remember me." he said as he pulled away. I couldn't see because of the tears welling up in my eyes but I could imagone the scared look on his face. I hated to see his face like that, Puck was never scared. "Puck, I love you. Don't GO!" I said as I let go of his hand._

_But he was already rushing into the forest with his sword held up. I ran the opposite way as fast as I could. It took all my willpower not to turn around and go to Puck but he told me to not come back. I stumbled along as the tears still flowed with no thought of stopping anytime soon. I was at the end of the forest when I heard a painful scream come from the middle of the forest. I stopped in mid-run and froze. I panted hard and I didn't blink at all. My heart said that it wasn't Puck's scream, but my mind kept repeating 'Yes it is.' I waited and heard the victorious yelps from the members and I knew my brain was right. _

_I whipped around and faced the forest. My eyes searching frantically hoping his mop of blonde curls would pop out at any second. But of course they didn't. I stood there with a helpless look on my face with tears flowing and my lip quivering like a little baby. But at that point I didn't care because I didn't know at the time, but the one person I loved more then anything in this world died because of me. And there was nothing I could do about it._

_End of Flashback_

"Because I just don't want to go okay? Please go away." I said as I fought the sobbing voice crying to be let out.

"Sabrina, you know that he would want you to go anyways." she said as she left the room. Once I was alone again, I looked back over to the dress laying back on the foot of my bed. I unfolded myself from my position and picked up the dress from my bed. It was knee length and had satin roses with green leaves sown into them on the waist line. It was actually a pretty dress, if not for the occasion.

I sighed as I looked a the dress but decided to put it on. I got undressed and slipped it over my head and grabbed the heels before I walked downstairs. When I got down there, Granny was wearing a black shirt and grey skirt with a black hat but no flower ensemble with it. Red was wearing a wine red dress and Daphne was wearing a simple black sun dress.

No one said a word, we just sat around the table but no one dare touch even their fork. After 15 minutes of painful silence, granny said it was time to go.

We gathered inside the car, but this morning when we started it, the engine puttered softly instead of it's usual roars.

When the car ride was over, we got out of the car and stepped onto the grounds of the gravesite. Every step I took, I grimaced lightly because of the horrible shoes Granny made me wear. As I walked around, waiting for the service to start, I leaned on a small tree a little further away then I thought I had walked. I looked toward the black sea of familiar faces surrounding the casket, and could hear tiny sobs being shed from people's eyes.

Why would anyone want to go to these things? Their horrible and tragic. They only reminded you that when you get close to someone, their eventually going leave you.

Whether it's on purpose, or by an accident. I looked off toward the forest a few miles away from the gravesite. God, this town was surrounded by a lot of forests, they were everywhere nearby. But, then I saw something move in the forest but then looked closer and saw nothing but the stillness of the tree's. I rubbed my eyes and continued to stare softly, but intensely at the thicket of brush.

"Sabrina, it's starting." Daphne said as she pulled my hand to come sit down. My feet followed her, but my head never turned around to face her. My eyes were stuck on the head of a little blond boy with a mop of hair with little curls in them. My eyes widened and my feet stumbled along as Daphne pulled me toward the casket coming closer in view quicker every second.

I turned back to the forest and the head was still there, but this time his eyes were visible and when the sun hit them, they brightened up like emeralds.

"Puck…?" I whispered as I stared at the space where the blond boy used to be.

**Okay so… this one was longer. Was it too long? I tried to make it really detailed and real. But could it have been shorter? Tell me by pushing the button that say 'Review' on it. ****J I would really appreciate it. Chapter 2 is up next Thank you sooo much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2 The End

The Last Moments: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm sadly. But I heard there was a movie coming out! If so… I will own that DVD On Blue Ray!

Sabrina's POV

During the entire ceremony, I couldn't concentrate on what the pastor was saying or what was going on. All I could see was Puck's still face inside of the coffin.

I could feel my eyes burning from the tears being held inside, and I considered just letting a few go to get rid of the irritation. But then I looked over at Daphne and of course she was crying. Everyone was crying but me, but I couldn't let one tear go now.

If Daphne saw me cry, all of her hope would be gone. I have to be strong for her, I always have had to. So I bit my lip and turned my attention back onto Puck.

I would've killed to just see his eye open once. Just so I can see the only color green that his eyes have one last time. After time went on, the moment where Puck said his last words to me replayed in my head.

His forehead touching mine when he said that he loved me. The stupid vision just over and over like someone had recorded it from the side in a corny love movie.

The image kept repeating over and over and faster and faster and I couldn't take it any longer. I got up and sprinted into the woods as fast as I could. I could feel everyone's eyes watching me.

But as this point I could care less. I kept sprinting until my lungs hurt and I couldn't stand straight anymore. I slowed myself into a stop and leaned against a tree. I caught my breath and slid down the tree's rough trunk until I touched the damp earth. I could tell the little dirt and mud was sticking to my dress but I didn't care, I never like it anyways.

I tried to let my mind wander, think back to something positive; something happy. But I could only think of pain and regret.

I had the visions over and over of mean and hurtful things I had said to Puck, or things that I had done to them and I instantly wished I could take it all back.

"Puck I'm sorry…" I whispered to the air around me as silent tears went down my face. He died for me, and I had treated him really bad. He didn't deserve any of that. Maybe at the time I thought so, but he never really did.

I kept replaying our short little minute before he was taken from me, by those god damned Scarlet Hand members. He said he loved me, he said that he always had.

If he was alive, we would've been together eventually. At least I think it would've happened that way. Suddenly, my heart had a tiny spasm. What if Puck never heard me say I loved him to?

When I had said that I did, he was already gone. What if he never knew… and now I would _never_ get to actually tell him. Tears started flowing more and more frequent and heavily.

And my sadness mixed with my anger and I started getting mad.

"God DAMNIT!" I gave a tearful scream as I threw my head back hard against the tree trunk in frustration. Life just wasn't fair, it never had been fair for me. I was never going to get my happy ending, especially not now.

I put my head on my knee's and thought for a little. My tears stopped, but I could feel the irritated itchiness the stains left on my cheeks.

I wanted to be with him, with Puck. I had to. I won't even live for another 6 months before I'm dead anyways. Once Nottingham and Mayor Heart hear that the only protector I had left is dead, I'll be destroyed. Granny's tough, but she's getting old. There's not much she can do anymore.

Mr. Canis has been gone. He can't do much, and Daphne and Red are to gullible to do anything. And their to small, their big heart only gets you so far. If a Grimm dies, I'm 100% positive that I'll be next.

I lifted my head up slowly and scanned the forest floor, I knew what I was looking for. I scanned over and over and over and suddenly found it. The sun glinted a tiny beam of light from in between the branches and thick glossy leaves of the forest.

A clear beer bottle. I got up slowly and made my way over to the cluttered bits of rubbish everywhere. I cleared a spot and got down on my knee's and picked up the bottle. I looked at my not-so-clear reflection, I had tear stains all the way down my face and my eyeliner and mascara smeared all down. They looked like little black streams going down my pale face.

I took the bottle and smacked in in half on the ground. It shattered and the piece I had left in my hand was jagged and sharp. I tested the 'knife' on my forearm. I put a little scratch from the crease in my elbow to the middle of my palm.

Slowly the blood started pouring out in a little line and down my arms, dripping onto the dirt near me. I bit my lip at the burning feeling of my skin being sliced but I didn't make a single sigh. I clenched my fist which made the blood pour out even faster.

I flipped the bottle around, trying to find the sharpest edge. Then I held it tight and in my right hand and sat up a little taller. I looked to my little stomach, knowing soon that there would be a jagged hole through it soon, then another following to my chest.

I closed my eyes and tears started forming and falling fast, but I didn't make one sigh. I clenched my teeth and held the bottle out in front of me, preparing to…you know.

I couldn't believe I was about to do this. Knowing everything and everyone I was leaving behind, but if I did, I could be with Puck - forever. I exhaled through my mouth slowly, but it was a bit difficult. My tongue felt so heavy and hot. My throat was sticky from tears that were continuing to be shed.

I took the bottle and was thrusting it towards my stomach with as much force as I could manage. But then a strong hand held my wrist tight. I couldn't move a centimeter. I whipped my head around to the surprise guest, but I was actually just even a little glad that the person grabbed my wrist. I followed the feet up to the body and saw no one but Puck standing there.

He still had my wrist, and dragged me up to my feet.

"Sabrina what the fuck were you thinking!" he said with concern and surprise but a little bit of anger in his voice as he shook my shoulders. I wanted to answer but I was still in shock from seeing him, how could he be here?

"Pu-pu-Puck… your alive!" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulling myself into him. I could feel him, but I could tell he wasn't there completely. I could feel his shape his physique but it was like a turtle shell. You could feel it, but it was empty inside, I didn't like it.

He clutched me tight and ran his hands up and down my back. His little nose cradled into my shoulder and neck and then he let go and put me arms length apart.

"No Sabrina… I'm dead." he said with a sad sigh. "Now tell me what the fuck you were thinking… about killing yourself! He said as he took my chin in his hands. His hands were ice cold, not warm like they always used to be. I wanted to flinch from the cold but I didn't.

"Puck I don't want to be here. Your gone and I'm going to die anyways without you here." I said with my voice cracking on 'gone'.

"Sabrina, you don't think I planned for this? I was your protector and of course I planned and had back up for you and your family. Someone else is always going to be here to make sure you stay alive." He said as he looked at the blood still pouring from my arm. He wiped it up with the end of his shirt and took the bottle from my hand.

"Puck… I can't do this." I said as I shook my head side to side. I was surprised no tears came out again. I think there was no more water in my body at this point.

"Sabrina I didn't die for you for nothing. I died because you need to live for your family. There's only a few Grimms left, you have to keep the Grimm's going. Your the strongest in the family, you always have been." he said as he looked into my eyes.

I nodded my head solemnly, but I didn't want to agree.

"if your…dead," I said, hesitant on the word 'dead.' "How are you here?" I said as I touched his hair.

"I have unfinished business here." he said with a little smirk on his face. His eyes lit up and I automatically locked that picture in my mind forever. It might be the last time I see those eyes.

He leaned closed to me and kissed me long and hard. It wasn't a full blown making out kiss, but a sweet innocent little kiss and I loved it a lot more then if it would have been anything more.

After 20 seconds of pure love, he pulled away and smiled. But then his smile disappeared into a more of a grimace.

"Now I can go." he said as he caressed my face.

I bit my lip and clenched my eyes shut as I tried not to cry. I know this was hard on him and didn't want to make it any harder on either of us. I held his hand that was still on my cheek. And opened my eyes that I knew must have been glossy wet from the tears I was holding there.

"I love you." we both said as he gave me another little peck on the mouth before he vanished into thin air. Soon I was holding my own cheek and I clenched my teeth again and let a few tears run down my face.

That was officially the last time I would ever see Robin 'Puck' Goodfellow's face and eyes ever again. But I wiped my tears and smiled a teary smile up at the quiet evening sky. I kinda had a hope that he was looking down at me too. Maybe he wasn't but in my mind he was.

I was actually over the sadness. I had closure with Puck and I knew that we loved each other. But I'll see him soon enough.

"See you then, puss face." I called into the sky as I laughed a little at the old nickname he used to call me because of my white face and blonde hair. (kinda gross). But I loved it. I wiped my eyes on the black dress, good thing the eyeliner will blend in with the dress, and walked back to the ceremony.

_**The End…**_

**How did ya like it? I would say it's not to shabby. But OMG let me tell you that this chapter was hard. I kept re reading and re writing and re thinking. So many ways I could've gone with this but I like the way that it turned out to be.! Please comment with the :**

**Review Button right there!**

**I**

**I**

**v**


End file.
